


Coupling

by Emcee



Series: Deadlier If You Mean It [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, New Relationship, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sex, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, consummation, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Sherlock is eager to make his relationship physical with Molly, but she’s got a few reservations.





	Coupling

**Author's Note:**

> So my New Year’s resolution is to try to write more.

Molly smiled brightly as she picked up Rosie. "How's my girl doing today? Look at you!" She bounced Rose in her arms gently. "Do you know how much trouble your Daddy and Uncle Sherlock got into? Do you? Because they did. Oh, they did!"

Rosie giggled and pat Molly's cheek.

John smiled as he watched Molly interact with her goddaughter. He was so very grateful he and Mary had chosen Molly to be one of Rosie's godparents. She had been so helpful to him since Mary's death. Despite her busy work schedule, she always found time to come by. She not only did she care for Rosie, she had tried to care for John as well. He didn't listen to her much, but it touched him to know she worried for him.

Right now, John was more concerned about Molly's well-being.

"So Sherlock filled you in on everything, did he?" John asked, not really sure how to broad the topic any way by head-on. "About Eurus and... Everything."

"We've talked." Molly nodded. She smoothed a hand over Rosie's hair. "I mean, I think I understood it all. I'd figured a lot of it out on my own. But then when he came to see me..."

"Molly, he lost it," John said quietly, glancing up at her face. He was getting better at deducing things. "When we were in that room. When you finally said it. He tore that coffin apart with his bare hands. I've never seen Sherlock like that before. And it was because of you."

Molly's face paled. "Wait... Did you... Hear all of it?"

John nodded. "I thought you knew that. Sherlock didn't mention that?"

Molly set Rosie down into her bouncy chair. She bowed her head, sitting down on the sofa. "I knew that... You were involved in all of this. But I guess I didn't think of... That..."

"Molly, it's _fine,_ " John stressed. "We knew how you felt about him. I'm sorry we had to hear it, but Eurus..."

"What about Eurus?"

John jumped, turning to see Sherlock stride into the room, removing his Belstaff. Greg stood a few steps behind him.

"Nothing." John shook his head. "Just... It's been tough, last few." He looked to Greg. "What's up? Case?"

"Um, no." Greg shifted awkwardly, gesturing to Sherlock. "Sherlock invited me over. For dinner."

"Dinner?" John blinked and looked to his friend. It was such a strange idea coming from Sherlock. Dinner with friends. Imagine that.

"Yes, dinner." Sherlock nodded. "Greg and I were working together to track down the Trevors. Which we finally did, by the way. He was concerned for your wellbeing, as well as Molly and Mrs Hudson. I suggested he just come here and see for himself. I thought dinner would be..." He paused. "Nice. That's what people do, right? Have dinner with... Friends. Mrs Hudson is here, isn't she? _Mrs Hudson!_ "

Mrs Hudson bustled into the room from the kitchen. "Oh Sherlock, why must you shout when there's a baby in the room?"

Sherlock grinned and bounded towards Mrs Hudson. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you see you're all right. Now, you haven't planned anything for dinner, have you? I thought we could order takeaway. My treat. We all deserve a break."

"Oh, Sherlock." Mrs Hudson touched his cheek. "You are sweet when you want to be."

Sherlock smiled at sat himself down beside Molly. His hand inched towards her's. "So..." He took a deep breath. "How was your day?"

"Oh!" Molly smiled. "It was... Good. Boring. They were surprised I came in at all. I guess your brother told them what had happened. They thought I should take some leave. But I had paperwork that need to be done."

"You should take some leave," Sherlock murmured. "You were nearly blown up."

"No one has found any explosives in my house and I didn't know I was under threat. Besides, I have things that need to get done."

John wasn't as much paying attention to the conversation between the pair as much as he was watching their hands. Sherlock's long fingers were toying with Molly's. They were just brushing each other lightly, not holding _hands_. Oh God, that would have been strange.

"I do like that you'll be in the lab. In case I need to come by."

Molly smiled. "Well, you're always welcome there."

Everyone else in the room was quiet, just watching the pair in confused silence. John looked to Greg and Mrs Hudson, shaking his head. "They're like... Awkward penguins."

"What's going on?" Sherlock demanded, finally looking away from Molly. "Why have you all gone quiet?"

"Just a bit confused, Mate," Greg admitted, gesturing to Sherlock and Molly. "Don't have any idea what's going on here."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "My sister— in an attempt to break me emotionally— threatened to blow up Molly with a bomb unless I coerced Molly to admit her love for me. In doing that, I admitted my own love for Molly. While I highly doubt it was Eurus' goal, the result is that Molly is now my girlfriend."

"Oh _Sherlock_!" Mrs Hudson squealed. "Really?"

Sherlock nodded, taking hold of Molly's hand. "Yes. Why would I lie about this?"

"Molly's your girlfriend," Greg repeated.

"I just said that," Sherlock sighed. "I don't understand why this is so hard for you to grasp."

Greg shrugged. "Well, it's just... You. With... Kissing... And..."

"Sex?" Sherlock supplied. "Molly and I have actually already had sex several times over the past few years. Not under ideal circumstances."

" _Sherlock_!" Molly whispered, her face turning a deep shade of red. "They don't want to know."

"But Greg asked," Sherlock replied. "And as our friends, they're interested in the development of our relationship. Molly and I are together and yes, that means kissing and sex. In fact, I hope to have sex with Molly tonight once we leave to my hotel."

John noticed Molly's eyes grow wide. She leaned in close to Sherlock. "Sherlock, I think you and I need to have a talk."

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked. His brow furrowed and his back stiffened. He was clearly worried about Molly's discomfort. "Have I done something wrong?"

"It's not _wrong_ ," Molly whispered. "We should talk about this privately."

"They don't matter." Sherlock waved his hand dismissively at the others. "What's going on? Please tell me. You're worrying me."

Molly leaned in close. "I was hoping if you were free tomorrow you'd stop by the hospital."

"Of course." Sherlock shook his head fractionally. "But I don't understand why that's making you feel awkward or why you brought it up while we're discussing our relationship."

"It's... Well..."

John realized how much Molly was struggling, put on the spot in front of her friends. He also realized where she was going. He took a step, placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Can we have a word, Sherlock?"

"I'm in the middle of something, John," Sherlock grumbled.

"It's important."

Sherlock scowled, but rose from his seat, allowing John to lead him away.

John nodded. "Right. You're new at this. You're embarrassing the hell out of your girlfriend by putting her on the spot in front of everyone she knows. Now go in there, tell her you'll be in the hospital tomorrow and take the damn test."

"Test?" Sherlock frowned. "What test? Molly knows I'm not on drugs right now."

Oh Lord, this was difficult. John shook his head. "That's not it. Molly wants you to have an STI screening before you two have sex."

"She didn't say that." Sherlock looked back to the sitting room. "Did I miss her saying that?"

"She didn't need to," John explained. "Molly's a smart girl. She's going to be cautious." He grabbed a hold of Sherlock's arm, yanking up the sleeve to reveal his faded track marks. "And she knows you weren't."

Sherlock snatched his arm away, pulling his sleeve back down. "I was always careful with my drugs."

John shook his head. "No. No. 'Drugs' and 'Careful' can't go together, Sherlock. They're antithetical. Just do it. It will make Molly feel better. And isn't that what you want? For Molly to be happy?"

Sherlock frowned deeply. "Well..."

"Sherlock Holmes, don't you fucking _dare_ cock this up." John pointed a finger at Sherlock. "You have never been more lucky in your life than to be in love with that girl. It might not have happened in an ideal way, but there you go. You have her and you're never going to have it better."

Sherlock glanced back into the sitting room. He stalked back in, sitting down beside Molly. He took her hand. "Molly, if you wish me to take a STI screening because of my intravenous drug use, I would be more than happy to."

Molly smiled sweetly. She leaned in close. "Thank you, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled back at her, closing the gap and they kissed softly.

John shook his head. "Yeah. Still awkward penguins."

Sherlock pulled back from Molly, glowering. "Do you mind? I am having a moment with my girlfriend."

"Oh!" Mrs Hudson cried. "I can't believe it!" She began to tear up.

Sherlock curled an arm around Molly, pulling her close. "I don't believe it is an occasion for tears, Mrs Hudson."

"I was just thinking about Mary," Mrs Hudson sniffled. "I would've owed her a tenner. She was always sure you two were mad on each other."

"Would've been nice if she had said something," Sherlock grumbled, pressing his cheek to the top of Molly's head.

Molly smiled softly, snuggling closer to Sherlock. "Like you would've listened."

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock sat on the exam table, holding his phone to his ear despite the numerous signs prohibiting their use. He normally preferred to text, but Molly was exceptional in every way.

“Just how long is this going to take?” He couldn’t disguise the whine in his voice.

“Just be patient, Sherlock,” Molly assured him. “The doctor will be there soon.”

“I meant all of it,” Sherlock replied, shifting on the uncomfortable papered table. “How long will it take to get the results? Why couldn’t you have done it? I trust you.”

“I can’t be running these sorts of tests on you now, Sherlock. I’m your girlfriend. I’m not supposed to be examining you. Mycroft pulled strings to get the results as soon as possible.”

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. “I can’t believe I had to ask my brother to help me more expediently have sex.”

Molly giggled softly. “I would have been fine waiting a few weeks. You were the one who wanted to get on with it.”

Sherlock absently played with a loose string on the cushion on the table. “Since becoming open about our feelings I find myself wanting to fully express myself with you, both emotionally and physically. We’ve already wasted so much time, Molly Hooper.”

“It’ll be over quick,” Molly assured him. “You can’t blame me for being cautious. You were an intravenous drug user _and_ your last lover was a prostitute.”

“High class escort with a specialization in bondage and dominance,” Sherlock responded.

“That makes it so much better.” Molly went quiet for a moment.

Sherlock sat up straight. “You needn’t compare yourself to Irene Adler.”

“I just think I might be boring.”

Sherlock shook his head. “You asked me out for coffee after watching me beat a corpse with a riding crop. You think I don’t know the things that go through your head? You may have had uninteresting congress in the past, Molly, but that had everything to do with your partners... Not you.”

Molly giggled. “Are you saying I secretly want to spank you?”

“Of course not.” Sherlock grinned. “It was a crop. And you’d like me to crop you.” Sherlock just listened silently to Molly’s increased laughter. After it subsided, he grew serious. “Sex has always had little interest to me. I could count on both hands the number of sexual encounters I’ve had. At first I thought perhaps I was asexual. I attempted relations with several men and women in university, to see what I liked. I didn’t like any of it. Then there was Irene and while... Fascinating... It wasn’t right. No one has felt right for me until I kissed you after my fall. Until I took you in my arms. The only thing I did wrong that first night was letting you go.”

“You know,” Molly murmured softly. “Those results will still take a few days to come in. But... There are things we can do in the meantime.”

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow. “Things?”

“We can learn about each other,” Molly replied. “Experiment.”

Sherlock sat up straight. “I like experimenting.”

“I know you do.” Molly giggled again. “I’ll see you when you get back to the hotel. Your doctor will be there any moment.”

“Perhaps I’ll make a stop before I return.”

“Oh will you?” Molly questioned.

“Hm...” Sherlock grinned wolfishly. “We’ll start with the riding crop.”

* * *

 

Three days later, Sherlock stormed into his hotel room, yanking off his scarf. “I’ve got my test results back! Kit off!”

Molly looked up from her book. She was curled up on the velour sofa. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore her glasses. “Sherlock.” She laughed as he scooped her up into his arms. “Well, you’re certainly keen.”

Sherlock pressed his mouth to hers eagerly. “I’ve been sleeping beside you for four days. I haven’t been able to be with you and _enjoy_ it for almost four _years_.” He nuzzled into her neck. “And it’s been almost ten since an adorable pixie of a pathologist came into my life and I was too much of an idiot to realize how much I needed her.”

Molly caressed Sherlock’s cheek. “I might need a bit more romance than ‘kit off’.”

Sherlock unpinned her hair, letting it spill over her shoulders. “I have champagne and caviar on the way.” He carried her into the master bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. There was a knock on the door. “And that is them. They will have also brought the violin I ordered. I thought I could play what I composed for you while I was dismantling Moriarty’s network.”

“You composed a song for me?” Molly’s eyes widened.

“No.” Sherlock shook his head. “I composed seven.”

Sherlock found himself pinned down, Molly straddling his waist. He pointed towards the door. “Room service is here.”

“Kit off,” Molly demanded, kissing him firmly while she tugged at his shirt.

Sherlock smiled teasingly. “I might need a bit more romance than ‘kit off’.”

Molly doffed her jumper, throwing it to the floor. Sherlock pulled her down towards him. “That’s just the right amount of romance.”


End file.
